


Chasing the Starlight

by Finally_Home



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mafia AU, Symbolism, ansyung, mafia, syungdy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finally_Home/pseuds/Finally_Home
Summary: Torn between leaving the Mafia and staying, Andy debates his reasons why and comes to one conclusion.Shin Hyesung.





	Chasing the Starlight

The world is, at its core, made up of light and dark. Light objects, dark events, sunlight, moonlight. Some people are more light than dark, and others vice versa. It’s not a measure of good and evil, but more so how brightly they shine.

Andy knows someone like that. He knows someone made of starlight, hair shining and eyes twinkling. This someone dazzles him, blinds him with his intensity, glitters silver and gold in this world of darkness.

Shin Hyesung outshines all of the stars beside him, all the celestial bodies in the universe. To Andy, he is the starlight, the goal he is always chasing but can never reach. Hyesung dances in the sky, and Andy is captivated. He sets himself upon a destination, and he won’t stop until he’s reached it.

He can’t stop, not until he captures that starlight.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from AFF. updates... whenever i can OTL i am a loser... pls leave some kudos!!


End file.
